prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Pika☆Pika! Etoile♥Love Pretty Cure!
|kanji = ピカ☆ピカ！エトワール♥ラブプリキュア！ |director = Le Pastiche |studio = Toei Animation |network = TV Asahi |run = May 2021 |opening = Just Love♥ KIRAKIRA! PIKAPIKA! |ending = Lucky Future Hop n Step!!! Sparkling Time |theme = Gems, Colors, Friendship, Space, Idols, Constellatons, Music, Fashion, Witches, Magic, Fairytales, Squad Goals |genre = Magical Girl, Romance, Slice of Life, Ensemble, Comedy, Supernatural |pre = Happy Sugar Pretty Cure! |suc = — |image = PicsArt_10-29-11.33.38.png }} '|ピカ☆ピカ！エトワール♥ラブプリキュア！}} is a second fanseries created by Le Pastiche, replaced by Happy Sugar Pretty Cure! in its same timeslot. The season's themes are gems, colors, friendship, space, idols, constellatons, music, fashion, witches, magic, fairy tales and squad goals. Plot / Episodes}} The Magic World is now invaded by Nuisance World! They are stolen the magic until that... The four legendary witches are brutally killed by the legendary King Jama. After the witches are killed, the fairies Moko and Lali are must to find the legendary warrior witches, Pretty Cure so the two cat-like mascot witches are landed to Majokokoro. The killed witches are now reincarnated. Tiara Luna, a mentor which she would find the legendary warrior and they can answer to save the world. Hanakawa Haru, a 14-year old student from Majokokoro Middle School, who finds interesting things. However after the class, she meets her new stepmother, Tiara Luna. She meets her until a monster named Jamakuro appears, which most of her classmates and teachers are in control. Tiara gives a Magical Jewel and a Magical Porte to Haru, being shocked that she transforms to Cure Bouquet. Thanks to Tiara, she uses her Magical Lumina to purify a Jamakuro. Later, she wishes to find her friends and to save the Magic World. Characters Pretty Cure * Haru is imaginative and upbeat girl who has love to discover imaginative things. She is sweet and cheerful girl, believing in her daydreaming way. She has a warm and bright smile, make their town happier. However, she is weak in sports and studies, as well she hates school. She was affraid when she is got to fail on her life. She was clumsy and childish. She wishes to know her future and want to achieve on its own. As '|キュアブーケ}}, she represents the Flower Ruby. Her theme color is pink. * Umi, a Student Council President in Haru's class. She is quiet, distant and strict, who is always loves for thinking in her creative minds. She loves to read, write, draw and paint. However she is stick to others and being always participate in a present way because she has a strong vision if she is still comforts and resolves any problems. She was probably the most powerful in the team. As '|キュアスノーフレーク}}, she represents the Ice Sapphire. Her theme color is blue. * A cool tomboyish girl who is energetic. She loves to play in any kind of sports. She was a member of the Soccer Team. She was terrible at studies as possible. Kaki is hyper and definitely carefree to others, and loves eating pizza, burger and pasta. She loves to take care animals and plants and helps other people who are weak. Kaki was likes jokes, and she has a strong partnership with her team mates and she can be active. As '|キュアボルケーノー}}, she represents the Fire Topaz. Her theme color is yellow. * Sumire is cool and popular girl who loves the in a Modern way. She was an idol, an actress and a model who is the richest girl and always perfect on the media and its stage. She has a strong sense of fashion, and she loves social media, selfies and hang out with her friends, being the sociable in the team. Being the confident outside, she can be appear as a stubborn and clumsy to her problems inside. As '|キュアオーロラ}}, she represents the Star Amethyst. Her theme color is purple. * Kakuchu, or calls as , who is Cure Spectrum, a mysterious Cure who possible to joins the team later or defintely not. She was a legendary Cure who needs to save the Magic World, however, she was killed and therefore disappeared until a mid-finale. Later, she was revived and she gots new powers and abilities, and being the part of the team if possible, but her identity didn't revealed at the four Cures. As '|キュアスペクトラム}}, she represents the Rainbow Diamond. Her theme color is silver and white while the sub colors are same from the four Cures. * Amor was one of the mysterious legendary Cures in the Magic World. Amor was a European decent, who was come from Spain. She is calm and gentle girl who needs the power with a full of love and happiness. She helps weak and smiles other people to make them happy. However, she feels bad when she suffered sadness and hatred as many people are affected with their emotions. Amor can accept if what she regrets from the suffers. As '|キュアジェナラス}}, she represents the Emotion Garnet. Her theme color is red. * Hailee was one of the mysterious legendary Cures in the Magic World. Hailee was an American decent, who was come from United States. She is quiet but upbeat girl who has a powerful and angelic voice. She plays some magical music instruments to give more energy and bright the Majokokoro. She was one of the Djs and idols, who was Sumire's favorite fan. She has a social life and has a blunt-like personality when she meets. As '|キュアユーフォニー}}, she represents the Music Emerald. Her theme color is green. Magic World * A cat-like fairy and the partner of Haru and Kaki. She is cheery, but she is look like a gentle and sweet cat who was one of the mascots to find the legendary Witch Idols. She loves sweets and balls. She always ends her sentences with "~moko!". * A cat-like fairy and the partner of Umi and Sumire. She is sociable and cool but a little bit of moody who was one of the mascots to find the legendary Witch Idols. She loves music and books. She always ends her sentences with "~rari!". * Tiara is Haru's fostered stepmother, and the main mentor of the Cures. She appears as an mysterious witch who was the only witch to alive and needs to find the legendary Cure Witches. Soonly, she was one of witches if who is Cure Spectrum and the other mysterious Cures. She is often seen looking into a glass ball when the girls are fighting and she looks like a kind and mysterious. She owns a Jewel Shop. Nuisance World Majokokoro Items * - The season's main collectible items. A tact-like item that can be used as a pendant. They can turned into a Magical Jewel after a monster was killed. * - The Cures' transformation item. A pact-like that activates the Magical Jewel. The Cures must transform by speaking . * - The Cures' main weapon. The Magical Lumina is a tact-like weapon that it has a Magical Disc in order to activate their Cures' powers. ** - The first four Cures' activator item from the Magical Lumina. It has four variances: *** '''Pink Flower - Allows Cure Bouquet to use a power *** Blue Ice - Allows Cure Snowflake to use a power *** Yellow Fire - Allows Cure Volcano to use a power *** Purple Star - Allows Cure Aurora to use a power * - Cure Spectrum's main weapon and an item. * - Cure Generous' weapon. It has a brush can draw magical things. * - Cure Euphony's weapon. It has a tambourine that create louder shakes. Terminology * - The girls allow to transform into legendary warriors to save the world of Magic World. Locations * - The Cures' main hometown. * - Tiara Luna, Moko, Lali and ChiChi~RyU's hometown. * - Thr antagonists' hometown. Forms Media Music / Music}} Episodes / Episodes}} Movies Merchandise / Merchandise}} Trivia * The Cures have five Cures with the theme colors , , and (and later ). * The first four Cures have their outfits are very similar. * The transformations are consisting was idol-like style because they are dancing during the transformation. * The word Majokka was replaced to Magical to avoid ripoffs from the tokusatsu. * All Cures are same similarites. But they have biggest changes: ** Haru represents flowers while Momoka represents love. ** Umi represents water while Rin represents snow. However, both are a forms of water. ** Kaki represents fire while Mitsuki represents nature. ** Sumire represents moon while Shiori represents stars. In fact, both have powers of night. However, Sumire was not controlled by evil and she shares the similarites, unlike Shiori. ** Both ChiChi~RyU and Yuria are represented the rainbows and unicorns. Both ate only different from other Cures. ChiChi~RyU was the only Cure from the Magic World. Disclaimer I do not own Pretty Cure and/or Magi Majo Pures!. Pretty Cure is owned by Toei Animation while Magi Majo Pures!!/''Girls X Heroine'' was owned by Takara Tomy, Ciao and Pucchigumi. I was based off from the series, but I was changed the ideas drastically to avoid plagiarism. However, this season was created by me. Gallery / Gallery}} References / References}} / Etoile Love}} - Glitter Force version * Pika☆Pika! Etoile♥Love Pretty Cure! (Fandom of Pretty Cure Wiki) Category:Fan Series Category:Pika☆Pika! Etoile♥Love Pretty Cure!